


Occidentali's Karma

by 23rdPilot



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen, Italy, Spain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23rdPilot/pseuds/23rdPilot
Summary: Italy and Spain's war has been going on for years. Francesco Gabbani gets caught in the middle of it.
Kudos: 3





	Occidentali's Karma

Francesco had been walking through the forest for what felt like hours. Every time he thought he had found the way out, it turned out to be yet another dead end. He felt like he was walking in circles. That's when they found him. It was Barei and Manel Navarro. Former Eurovision contestants, just like him. Although it wasn't entirely good news. Spain and Italy's war had been going on for two years now. Every time it seemed to be drawing to a close, it didn't happen. Still, Francesco knew Manel personally, so maybe that would help him out here.  
"M-Manel?" Francesco said, looking over at the two Spanish entrants.  
"Francesco," Manel smiled, "It's too bad we have to meet like this... as enemies."  
"Y-yeah," Francesco said, looking at the floor, "So what happens now?"  
"Right," Manel said, "So you're a prisoner of war now!"  
"That's right," Barei grinned, "You're coming with us!"  
Well, that didn't sound too bad at least. Francesco followed the two of them through the forest. They seemed to know their way around the place, and the three of them were out of the forest in no time at all. Still, Francesco had just been captured, although maybe sitting out the war as a prisoner wouldn't be so bad. After all, the international opinion seemed to be that Spain was going to win this fight anyway.


End file.
